(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair, more particularly to an improved foldable chair having a seat and a backrest that can be folded in a linking-up movement includes front and rear leg supports that are spaced apart with the front leg support on the inside, the rear leg support on the outside. The front and rear leg supports are pivotally connected to elbow rests. A middle section of the rear leg support is pivotally connected to a connecting plate having a wider upper portion and a narrower lower portion. The inner side of the connecting plate extends upwardly to form opposite spaced apart N-shaped bends, and is pivotally connected to outer sides of tail ends of the seat and the backrest. During folding of the chair, the front leg support may be folded in the inwardly recessed space of the connecting plate to form a substantially planar surface. Hence, the front and rear leg supports will not be in a stacked manner to occupy much space, and storage and transport costs can be reduced.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Furniture items are generally bulky and occupy a lot of space. Therefore, manufacturers have developed modular and foldable furniture items. FIG. 5 shows a conventional foldable chair, which is adapted for use in yards or gardens. The conventional foldable chair has front and rear legs that are pivotally connected to elbow rests in an aligned arrangement. As such, during folding of the chair, the front and rear legs will be in a stacked manner, which will increase the thickness of the folded chair and hence storage and transport costs.